warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The River's First Leader
'' Warning: '' - A bit of Violence ''- Dark'' ''- Genetically possible characters'' If one of these two things disturb you then do not read. Allegiance RiverClan Leader: Riverstar- Silver tabby tom with bright green eyes Deputy: Night- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Dappled Tail- Tortioseshell she-cat with gold eyes Warriors: Dew- gray she-cat Dawn Mist- dark amber and white she-cat with green eyes Moss Tail- dark brown tom with gold eyes Drizzle- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Pine Needle- Black tom-kit with yellows eyes Spider Paw- white tom with extra paw ThunderClan Leader: ''' Thunderstar- Amber and White tom with distinct big white paws '''Deputy: Owl Eyes- Gray tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Cloud Spots- Black and white tom Warriors: Violet Dawn- Dark gray she-cat Pink Eyes- white tom with pink eyes Leaf- black and white tom with amber eyes Milkweed- Tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes Clover- ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes Thistle- ginger tom with green eyes Gooseberry- pale amber tabby she-cat Yew Tail- white and brown pointed tom Apple Blossom-amber and white tabby she-cat Snail Shell- gray tabby tom with green eyes Blue Whisker- white and amber she-cat WindClan Leader: Windstar- brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy: Gorse Fur- gray and white tabby tom Medicine Cat: Moth Flight- white she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Dust Muzzle-gray tabby tom with amber eyes Slate- thick-furred gray she-cat with one ear tip missing White Tail- dark gray tom-kit with white patches and amber eyes Silver Stripe-pale gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes Black Ear-black-and-white patched tom-kit with amber eyes Spotted Fur- reddish brown tom with amber eyes Rocky-plump orange-and-white tom with green eyes Swift Minnow-gray-and-white she-cat Reed Tail-silver tabby tom Jagged Peak-a small gray tabby tom with amber eyes Holly-she-cat with prickly, bushy fur Storm Pelt- gray tom with green eyes and thick bushy tail Dew Nose-brown-and white tabby she-cat, yellow eyes Eagle Feather-brown tom with yellow eyes, broad shoulders, and striped tail SkyClan Leader: Skystar- Light silvergray tom with light green eyes Deputy: Sparrow Fur- Tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Acorn Fur- Reddish-brown she-cat Warriors: Star Flower- amberr tabby she-cat with green eyes Dew Petal- silver and white she-cat Flower Foot- amber tabby she-cat with light green eyes Thorn- brown tom with amber eyes Quick Water- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Nettle- gray tom with amber eyes Birch- ginger and white tom with bright green eyes Alder- gray tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes Blossom- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale yellow eyes Red Claw- reddish brown tom with amber eyes Honey Pelt- light amber tabby tom ShadowClan Leader Shadowstar- black, thick-furred she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Sun Shadow- Black tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Pebble heart- gray tabby tom with a white chest and belly and amber eyes 'Warriors: ' Juniper Branch- long furred tortioseshell she-cat with green eyes Raven Pelt- black tom with amber eyes Mouse Ears- big brown tabby with small ears Mud Paws- pale brown tom with stain mud on paws Bubbling Stream- white she-cat with light amber patches Prologue The water softly lap at the sand as movement flickered in and out of the reeds. The scent of fish and cats were strong. In the center, four kits sat in the middle. " Tumblefoot says that the other cats from other Clans, they eat worms when leaf bare comes and crickets." A gray tabby she-kit sat down her mint green glaze flickering at the other three kits. " Mintkit, your father is always telling stories." A small brown tabby kit glared at Mintkit," Shut up Volekit." Mintkit spun to a little tortoiseshell kit," Then the leader catches an uncurable illness and dies, the cats eat the body because their so hungry." The tortoiseshell kit squealed in horror" Ewww." Volekit snapped at Mintkit," Stop scaring Petalkit with your stupid stories." Mintkit lean over to Volekit," Well it's not my fault your sister is a scaredy cat." Volekit meowed," Well I'm asking Smokeheart to see if it's true." Volekit meowed storming to the elder den with Mintkit and Petalkit following. " Smokeheart, Smokeheart." Smokeheart pale yellow eye open and she glance up at the kits," Can't I get any sleep these days." Volekit meowed," I'm sorry Smokeheart, it's a very important question." Smokeheart roll on her paws and gave a luxurious stretch" Alright, I'm listening go on." Volekit meowed," Is it true that other Clans eat worms and crickets in leaf bare and the leader catches an uncurable illness and dies, and the other cats eat the body." Smokeheart lay back down on the mossy nest," Exactly their a tiny hint of truth in that, the other clans do starve." Volekit meowed softly," But why? Can't they hunt in the river." Smokeheart sighed shaking her head" They too much of cowards to get in the water not only that but they can't swim." The last kit, Mallowkit glance up" So why do we swim like the other Clans." Smokeheart eyes gave a hint of pride," Because Riverstar recognize the potential of the river and was the first leader of RiverClan, would you like to hear about him." All the kits nodded eagerly and sat down, Smokeheart watch the kits with a hint of pride. " It all started.." Chapter 1 Riverstar lay on the nest watching his Clan moving for the morning hunting patrols. No doubt he had gone so far from being another cat in the park, meditating at dawn, depending on others. Now he was leader of RiverClan, his duty to protect and make decisions on the behalf of RiverClan. Riverstar could remember glimpses of his kithood, one with his mother and siblings before leaving them.